


Whole Soul

by YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Yondu Udonta Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel/pseuds/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel
Summary: The start of a possible happy story for Yondu. Staring a Mutant Hybrid for earth/tarra





	Whole Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWildOmega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/gifts).



> Vote on Yondu's Lover's name!
> 
>  
> 
> Barbara An
> 
> Lucy 
> 
> Sally

 

 

_don't stop ma’self from smile’n See’n  she was already asleep. She never asked why I didn't smile at her, don't think I could stop if I did. Course that was b’for things went to shit. Like they always seem ta do._

_She's the only thing sides Quill and the Clans I'd die over. Peter brought me back with the power of the last shock wave. Funny thing is it woulda killed me if I wasn't dead. When he did, he healed me in way I never thought could be done. I woke up with everyone crying like a bunch a girls, was annoying. Things felt different, felt tingly all over. Could feel more than I should and I knew I was whole again. No one who ain't Centaurian could understand how it feels to reach out, to touch and be touched with a mind and soul. Or how painful not being able is. When the Kree cut on me they cut out a part of my soul. Twenty years with half a soul. Other Centaurian would take one look at me and know it, only ones that would understand is another half soul. Another bunch a damaged goods._

_She knew me when I was still half a soul. Kree messed with her too. She is from tarra like Peter, an empath and a shifter. Calls herself a unhuman. Her Mother being what Tarran folks call an inhuman, Kree made them. Her Father has the Mutant Xgena. Them Blue Angels bastards harvested her and a few other powerful hybrids…_

**_Yondu picks up a piece of her clothing._ **

_Sweet Tarran Jesus she smells good._

_Ain't ever shacked up with a female before. Typically um not one fur copulate with sum’n side’ a brothel bot.When I met her I'd never spent more than a night with a female. Weren't no reason to, without or if a Centaurian has a badly damaged crest ther sterile. Most females I bedded was because I could._

_Then I found my match, and hell! She ain't even Centaurian. But this lil’ lady riled me sum'n fierce. Pert ner nothing this side of the Galaxy as beautiful as her.  Real quick ta fight and cuss when angered. Knows just how ta get under ma skin. I'd be ready to shoot that sassy bitch en she’ll get a look in her eye says I want ya to take me! Can feel the lust roll’n off her. Women can't lie to a Centaurian bout how they feel, not that she ever been bothered to. Reason whore’n don't do it fer me._

_Nothing beats how her tasty little body will just ache for me._

_It ain't fighting the dose it fer her, side’ when she's fight’n with me. She don't take shit from nobody. Knows how to bring any male er female (no matter what species) ta heel. And she don't get stirred from it._

_She can be pleasant too, real nice ta most, if in they respect her. Them that don't she wipes the floor with._

_And it ain't always like going ta war with my woman. That's right, she's mine, she loves me and I her. Ain't never said it ta no one, not even her. Don't rec’alect she said it either, but it's how she feels and I ain't arguing with that. Well i hadn't… least for a while.  I messaged her after the infinity stone war back on Xandar. Told I was in one piece. Course she knew that, couldn't feel her the way she could sense me across the Galaxy. Could be why she weren't like other females, clingy and demanding when we were together._

_Stayed away from her for… For too long. What was it five… er..? Ten Tarran years?_

_Thought she was step’n out on me when she told me she was pregnant. Boy was that a cluster fuck._

**_An echo of shame filled Yondu’s mind as he removes his jacket and boots._ **

_Doc called it a hysterical pregnancy. Means a woman wants ta have a baby so bad her body starts thinking she’ having one. She wanted ta have my babies that bad. Didn't have the words to apologise fur call’n a good woman, MY woman, woman loves me so much she wanted ta carry my child, called a whore and a lair._

**_His chest tightened and eyes burned feeling the deep melancholy that had haunted him through the years.  First he'd lost the trust and brotherhood of the hundred factions and then his woman. He scrubbed his hand over his face after removing his shirt. He sank back into the chair and recalled happier memories._ **

_She’d siaddle up ta me, drifting in like a breeze with a touch so gentle it could make a grow man shiver. Fits perfect against me, all calm en tender. Content just to breathe in my scent, hear my heartbeat. Not even this mean old cold hearted Ravager wants ta turn that away._

_She don't… didn't fuss about how those moments were just between us. When we just touch, memorizing each other's bodies, talk’n in low voices as lover do. Let's me save face in front of my crew. Fact is there only been one time the crew saw us kiss, was less kiss’n more hate fuck'n. I hate ta think what it looked like, we don't force women. Or rough em up less they can and are fight'n. And that was what it looked like it… Course she can fight and Brother does she._

_That don't mean we won't kill em, we're fare like that see? No special treatment. So if a female is more trouble than she's worth... she won't be trouble long._

_Sum'n she knew, could be why she wanted it to happen. Not the kinda thing that gets my engines running, getting rough with females. Wouldn't a happened if her lust wasn't so damn intoxicating. Could say I got high from how she felt, rutting on the control bridge. Ended up having to delete the capture record from the memory bank. Sum’un been watch’n from the security feed sted’a turning the record off like they was told, shot sum’n in the foot fer that. Crew figured it was cause I forced myself on her, that was sure how it looked. Looked at me different from then on, she'd made me look like some puffed up alpha. Sure as hell didn't need er want that to be the cause of it._

**_He chuckles as her skin changes hue in her sleep._ **

_We'd play a game that kept the crew in the dark about how much she meant to me. When we were on the same planet, I wouldn't have to message her. She knew where I was. She'd show up in a different form and I'd have ta find her. Not even Peter or Kraglin knew. Made things real exciting… Or that other thag...what was it again...Oh yeah annoying as fuck!_

_Weren't no promises between us, never told me not to be with other females. There was the threat, the chance if I didn't please her, she'd get her kicks sum weres else. Not expectable! Could be why I always had to taste that sweet pussy. See if there was a trace of an’ther on her. Caught her roll her eyes a time er two. Answered that with a spank to er pussy, sassy brat._

**_Yondu was disrobed and began to climb into her bed when she attacked. Yondu let out an ahhuff as she knocked the wind out of him. Claws extended ready to slash his throat. She would have too, if he hadn't moved in time._ **

“What the hell woman, coulda kilt me.”

“Opsst.” **_She hissed. Yondu growled in response. With a quick back spring (using his face and chest to launch off of) she was on the other side of the room in a blink of an eye._ ** “Woman get er scronny ass down er.”

**_She continued to climb the eighteen foot wall with not so much as a backward glance._ **

“Don't test me” **_still no response. By now she had latched herself into the corner of the ceiling with her claws. He knew she could sleep like that. She'd grown a perennial tail for extra security. No way she was coming down on her own. Her monfidy apartment space was made of organic materials, wood, rock extra. Some of the walls had added materials so they tapered inwards at the top. The whole living space had hoops and bars across the ceiling making it her perfect jungle gym._ **

**_“_ ** Un’fuck’n believable! Well guess know don't mind me take’n er bed.” **_She managed to glare at him with only one eye open._ **

“Nite darl’in, I love ya.” **_It took him a few heart beats to realize he'd said it out loud. His heart raced at the thought, but soon it sank when no sentiment was returned._ **

_What could I expect? What should have I have… nah. She won't give me the cold shoulder long. Know how she is about getting woke up._ **_He laughed inside his mind._ ** _Once tried waking her up back going down on her, wrapped er legs around my neck and choked me out. Came to she was sleeping again. Note suck ta my head said 'sleeping beauty, don't wake the beast.’_

 

_Fin~_

 

_For now._

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Vote for our OC's name
> 
> Barbara An
> 
> Lucy
> 
> Sally


End file.
